Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 9 & 8 \\ 9 & 7 & 4 \\ 9 & 0 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 9 & 9 \\ 9 & 7 & 0 \\ 8 & 4 & 6\end{array}\right]$